The Right To It All
by Fei Houjou
Summary: This is an interesting story between two people u wouldnt even guess R+R


"The right to it all"  
Hi^^ I wrote this 'what if..' story a while back.   
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
The ground shook as Beryl's army descended upon us. "No,it can't be,the prophecy comes true," I stood, the palace seemed to freeze in time as I did something I never should have done. "Mother, I will do what you have asked of me."  
  
A staff appeared in my hand, "Creator Star Power! Make-UP!" I transformed into Sailor Star Creator, I was an experimental soldier. I was supposed to be Sailor Jupiter, but my mother decided to make me Star Creator instead. The angel of death, what a destiny to set up on your child huh? I used my wings and flew out to the battlefield.   
  
"Dream Stone Evolution!" My staff exploded with light, the light covered the entire planet. Destroying every evil being that had descended upon my home. My mother ran out of the palace, I turned to her. "Stay inside, this fight does not concern you."   
  
She turned around and went back into the palace. I turned to my former lover, nephrite. Now, one of beryl's generals set on destroying our universe. I decided to use my planet as a source of energy. 'Jupiter Planet Thunder Crash!" the entire area was covered in lightning. The lightning struck nephrite down, I stepped over him. A hand latched out and grabbed my ankle and brought me to the ground. I reared back and kicked nephrite in the face. A yellow orb flew by and hit nephlite he transported back to the negaverse.   
  
I stood up, but fell again. I was too weak to stand. Haruka walked over and picked me up. She brought me into my private healing quarters.   
The healers were running around in frenzy, scanning me with every device to make sure that I was okay.   
  
Somehow I fell asleep with all of the rucas going on.   
*  
When I woke, it was night. I sat up, but I felt a hand push me lightly back onto the bed. "You need to rest. Don't try to get up." It was Haruka. I started to cry, I don't know why. I felt Haruka's light touch stroking my head to comfort me. Sometime during the night Haruka fell asleep, my mother came in and sang to me. I fell asleep to the light words of my favorite lullaby.  
  
**  
  
Blaring trumpets. That's what I heard when I woke. It was morning and the rest of the Senshi had shown up to see me and Princess Serenity came with them so the trumpets where blaring at full power. Haruka sighed in frustration and went over to a control panel on the wall, she pushed a few buttons and was able to let a few choice words go over the intercom to the gaurds blowing those damned tumpets.  
  
There was a silent knocking on the door. Haruka got up and opened it slightly; it was the rest of the inner Senshi. "May we come in?" Haruka nodded and let them through. Mercury-hime walked over and sat beside the bed. She activated her VR visor and pulled out her mini-computer. She scanned me over with both of them and compared the readings with the ones on the monitors. She closed her computer and de-activated her visor.  
  
"She looks just fine, weak from energy depletion and her powers as a Jupitarian are having some kind of reaction with the new energy that she is receiving from the dream stone, but it doesn't look serious." Everyone nodded.   
The next two days went by pretty uneventful. The healers finally released me under strict orders not to use the dream stone again anytime soon. I went into the throne room, all of the present guards and civilians bowed. I heard several thank yous from people. They were obviously very grateful for me saving the entire planet from Beryl. I sat down on my throne.   
This time of peace lasted for about 15 minutes, then the palace alarm went off. "My job is never done." I walked over and grabbed my staff that rested in the corner. I stepped out of the throne room and was confronted with Mistress 9. "Well this is certainly not a pleasant surprise, I though we got rid of you?" She cackled, "You can never get rid of me!!" I sighed, here we go again. Perfect, Haruka just turned the corner.   
  
"Dream Stone Evolution!" The purple light hit Mistress 9 and she screamed as the image of Mistress 9 faded and was replaced with Saturn-hime. I dropped to the floor. Haruka checked Hotaru and she said that she was okay, thanks to me. Haruka ran over to me, "Well I saved us again" and then I passed out.   
  
When I woke I was back in my healing room. I sighed; this place was getting old. I was about to sit up when I noticed an excessive amount of wires hooked to me in places I didn't think wires needed to be. I reached up and pressed the nurse button, sailor Pluto poked her head around the corner, and she smiled. "How do you feel?"  
  
I sighed, " Like something is happening to me" Pluto just nodded, "Using the Dream Stone leaves a price to pay." I sighed, again. She stood, "You need your rest." I nodded; soon the peace of sleep fell over my exhausted body.   
**  
I felt a light touch; it was brushing the hair out of my eyes. I smiled. "Good morning to you too Haruka-san." I opened my eyes, and no doubt there was Haruka. She stood, and went to the back of the room, bringing back with her a tray of breakfast.   
  
I smiled warmly at her; it was my favorite breakfast. Tea and biscuits. Then the palace alarm went off, again. Haruka stood, "Gotta go. Uranus Planet Power! Make-UP!" She screamed as she ran out the door. I couldn't let them fight for my planet that I had to protect, I pulled my Jupiter wand out. I knew I couldn't use the Dream Stone, but I could use my planet.   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-UP!" I ran outside. There was a good one to two hundred youma on the planet. "Jupiter Planet Thunder Crash!" The youma took the blast with ease. I couldn't, no I wouldn't let them destroy my home.   
  
"Creator Star Power! Make-UP!" I transformed into Star Creator, ignoring the cries of the other Senshi. I called forth the Dream Stone. "Dream Stone Evo-"  
  
"Makoto, don't." Sailor Pluto said as she appeared behind me. I turned to her, a grim smile set into my features. "What do you want me to do? Let Beryl destroy my home?" Pluto lowered her head, "Good Journey, old friend."   
I concentrated on the dream stone and it exploded, literally. I felt the Dream Stone's energy flood the planet and send all of the youma back to the negaverse. I collapsed. Haruka ran over, she fell on the ground beside me. She put my head in her lap. Haruka knew that I was dying, she bent down and our lips met in a delicious kiss.   
  
She looked into my eyes as I lost a grip on this world.  
~ Switch to Haruka's POV~   
I stand here now, looking at the courageous soldier, Sailor Jupiter. Fighting the youma that stole her heart. I smile as Sailor Moon's wand sends the evil being back to its master.  
  
I turn, I hear her voice. She is calling me, blaming me for almost killing her. I don't understand. I turn as she charges me. I smile and we have a brief fight. She is very tough, the Jupiter I remember from so long ago. I decide to put her in her place so that I could go home, I sock her a good one in the gut. She falls to the ground. "Oh, that hurt." Neptune and I flee the scene. Maybe one day we will be together again,maybe.  
  
Fin.  
  
Well, Sailor Star Creator and the juiced up Sailor Jupiter attack is under my copyright, if you want to use them, email me please.   



End file.
